


Was is over

by Lady_Psychedelic



Category: Revolution (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24447358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Psychedelic/pseuds/Lady_Psychedelic
Summary: A kiss after the war
Relationships: Charlie Matheson/Bass Monroe
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Was is over

Everything’s over. Everything’s over and she’s _alive_ and maybe that’s the biggest surprise of all. The dust has settled, the world is theirs, and she’s around to see it happen. She always did think she’d die young - ‘course, she thought it’d be from a far more innocent reason then, but the last few years it’s looked more and more like she’d get her brains blown out before she hit twenty-five. But she didn’t. Not yet. She’s _alive_ , and she feels genuinely good for the first time in _years_ and-

Arms wrap around her, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around, and she’d fuckin’ kill him if it didn’t feel so nice. This is new territory for them, worlds away from those few nights of taking frustrations out on each other. It’s one thing to fuck someone because you’re pretty sure you’re both gonna die in the morning and you might as well have one last rush. It’s another to open your eyes and see them staring right back at you like somehow you’re the most beautiful thing they’ve ever seen, and Charlie’s not sure how to react to that. It’s sweet - not a word she ever thought she’d attach to Monroe, still doesn’t quite feel right, but she could learn. They could do this, maybe. Actually have a life together, without the constant threat of a violent death. She’ll never be fully domesticated, and she knows he won’t be either, but they could learn. Find a house somewhere, have a few kids with bright piercing blue eyes, recover, _be_. It’s an option now, and she thinks she wants to take it.

She’s not sure if he moves to kiss her or she does, but next thing she knows their mouths are colliding and it’s the first time they’ve done this in any kind of light and she likes it. She likes wrapping her legs around his hips because damned if he’s going to set her down but she might as well make it a little easier for him to carry her weight. She likes feeling him smile against her lips, like he’s thinking the same things she is and he’s just as in as she is. She likes the taste of him - there’s blood in there somewhere, there always is, but less so than usual. Something else dominates now, something softer, something new and magnificent.

She knew what she was getting into from the moment she decided he wasn’t completely a monster, knew it wasn’t going to be easy for either of them, but as she sinks her teeth into the softness of his lower lip and his hands squeeze her ass in reply, she doesn’t think she cares. The war is over, they are _alive_ , and the world is theirs for the taking.


End file.
